Heart of Stone
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: Luna, Stella, Mikey & Posey rescue characters called the Weeds from drowning and Kenji tricks them into spreading a rare illness. Will Dragonweed betray his debt or will he turn over a new leaf? TMNT, MLP, Charmkins crossover
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ahh, I've finally gotten part one finished. I became into the Charmkins movie after watching it on a website, and my favorite character out of all of them is Dragonweed. He's funny and I love his voice & appearance. Call me crazy, but I see some good in him & his cronies. Please, I would like polite constructive critique & serious reviews, okey-dokey? Also, if you wish to bug me about a dumb rule, do so through e-mail or private message, not in the reviews. Got it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmkins, TMNT, MLP or the guards (whom are the same ones from "Rescue at Midnight Castle"), I do own the Fellowship, Kenji, Arco & Brogan. There are references to a TMNT ep. "Michelangelo Meets Bugman", the Gummi Bears ep. "The Oracle", the DuckTales ep. "Sir Gyro de Gearloose" also a tribute to "The Wizard of Oz" inspired by the Duck Dodgers ep. "The Fudd" and the Emperor's New Groove. The song featured is from the Charmkins movie. Well, enough of this crap, enjoy!

Heart of Stone  
part 1

Cast of Characters: TMNT, Mutant Fellowship, Little Ponies, Bushwoolies, Spike the Dragon, Kenji, Arco, Brogan.

Guest Stars: Dragonweed, Bramble Brothers, Skunkweed, Thorny, Briar Patch, guards, Brown-Eyed Susan, Willy Winkle, Tulip, Crocus, Poppy.

Locations: Thistledown, Dream Valley, Paradise Estate, Posey's garden, Baby Bonnet School of Dance, Nightmare Tower.

_Today starts out like any other day in Dream Valley, the Little Ponies, TMNT & Mutant Fellowship (including me) are minding their own business, while Baby Half-Note practices her dancing at the Baby Bonnet School of Dance._

Baby Half-Note: (Humming)

_Meanwhile, by the river is me, Luna, Michelangelo and Posey. I'm grooming myself in front of my reflection, Luna is napping in the shallow water, Mikey's reading a comic and Posey is doodling in the water, until…_

Voices: (Various cries for help)

Stella: (Meows) You guys hear something?

Luna: I sure did.

Posey: Not sure.

Voice: Help!

Michelangelo: I did now. Look!

_That's when we see troll-like creatures being swept by the river. Apparently too tired to swim to shore._

Michelangelo: Hang on, dudes! Help is on the way! C'mon, Luna!

_He & Luna swim after them and succeed. Luna & I drag each to shore just when they pass out._

Posey: Hey, I've seen guys like these. The Weeds from a place called Thistledown.

Luna: They sound like someone you'd dislike.

Posey: They're nasty & mean and they bother folks called the Charmkins in Charmworld. We should've let them drown.

Michelangelo: Hey, if we did, we'd be no better than our own enemies like Shred-Head.

Stella: He's right, ninjas like us without honor would just not be a ninja at all.

_Most of the Weed start coming around, except the thin one in the mangy top hat & eye-patch._

Orange one: (Coughs, groans)

Stella: Welcome back to the land of the living.

Luna: Who the shell are you guys?

Orange one: My name is Dragonweed, they're Briar Patch, Thorny, the Bramble Brothers and Skunkweed.

Thorny: Posey?

Posey: Glad you remembered.

Skunkweed: Hey, Briar Patch isn't waking up.

_The one called Briar Patch isn't coming around as quickly, Mikey puts his ear against Briar's chest to make sure._

_(Heartbeat)_

Michelangelo: He's still alive.

Stella: But…

_I get on him and jump once or twice 'til he came around._

Briar Patch: (Coughs, spits)

Stella: Always gets Mikey up in the morning.

Briar Patch: (Groans)

Michelangelo: I think you dudes should rest a while.

Dragonweed: I don't need to rest. I just want to get back to Thistledown.

Thorny: Gee, you saved us.

Skunkweed: No one's ever done something like that to us.

Posey: Maybe 'cause you haven't been too nice.

Blue Bramble: There's one reason.

Stella: If we let you drown, we'd be no better than our own enemies. And ninjas without honor are just not ninjas.

Michelangelo: Yeah, what she said.

_Dragonweed staggers to his feet._

Dragonweed: I thank you greatly for saving my life, for that, I owe you my debt. Now, we must be off back to Thistledown.

Luna: Later dudes.

Stella: Take care.

_The Weeds stagger upstream back to Thistledown. Soon, back at Paradise Estate, I'm sitting on Leonardo on the sofa as he strokes me._

Leonardo: So, you, Posey, Mikey & Luna saved a group of weird-looking guys from drowning.

Stella: Yeah. Master Splinter is always telling us to help others, no matter who they are.

Leonardo: True.

Stella: And if we let them drown, we'd be no better than the Shredder, Kenji or the Witches from the Volcano of Gloom.

Leonardo: Yeah. A ninja without honor is just not a ninja. I'm proud of what you did.

Stella: Thanks, Leo.

_Meanwhile, in Nightmare Tower where the evil centaur, Kenji lives, his bumbling Bunyip lackeys, Arco & Brogan bring in a couple platters of éclairs into a room where the guards (whom are like those Tirek had) are sitting at a table._

Guards: Ooh.

_That's when Kenji comes in and sits at the head._

Kenji: Ahh…

_Once Arco & Brogan put the platters down, the guards immediately start eating the éclairs._

Kenji: Hold it! Those are for after the meeting. Put them back.

Zombies: Aww…

_They reluctantly put them back, Kenji reaches in his pocket and finds something missing._

Kenji: Wait! I lost my lucky weasel's foot! Everyone on each other's shoulders to break the curse!

_The guards get on each other's shoulder's like totem polls. A second later does Kenji find his lucky weasel's foot._

Kenji: Ahh, here it is! Can't have a strategy meeting without this. O.K., back to the table.

_The guards get back to the table._

Kenji: Now, I only one question to ask. Why isn't Ponyland destroyed!? More than once, I've been defeated by those miserable Ponies and those infernal Turtles. You, I want answers!

Guard: Uh, answer. I know!

_Everyone turns to him, he takes out a potion bottle with dark purple muck._

Kenji: What is that?

Guard: It's a potion I bought from a magician, mix it with a few other things and you get the rare illness called "Lapiderdenuit".

Arco: I've heard of that, Master, it turns its victims to stone once the sunsets after they get it.

Kenji: (Chuckles evilly) Perfect. Now, I just need some more things for it then spread it on Ponyland.

_He leaves, once he's gone, the guards start to eat the rest of the éclairs. Meanwhile, Posey is in her garden when she sees some old friends of hers; the Charmkins; 3 youngsters whom live in the beautiful village Charmworld also their parrot Crocus & cat Poppy._

Posey: Hey!

Brown-Eyed Susan: Posey, how've you been?

Posey: I can't complain.

_Michelangelo & Ida, whom are helping her, see them and they see the 2 mutants._

Willy Winkle: Hey, who're they?

Posey: Oh, Charmkins, meet two of my good friends, Michelangelo & Ida.

Michelangelo: That's me, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, extraordinaire.

Ida: And I'm one of the Fellowship of Mutants. Posey's told us about you.

Brown-Eyed Susan: Oh, how nice.

Tulip: Posey.

Michelangelo: Oh by the way, we met those Weed dudes.

Brown-Eyed Susan: The Weeds, like Dragonweed & his boys?

Michelangelo: Yeah, they would've drowned.

Willy Winkle: But they're the bad guys, they kidnapped Lady Slipper and tried to force her to dance for them & them alone.

Ida: Never underestimate an act of kindness, even towards an enemy.

Michelangelo: Plus, if me & the others did let them drown, we would've been no better than the Weeds were or our own enemies.

Brown-Eyed Susan: He's right.

Posey: Well, how's everything been in Charmworld?

Brown-Eyed Susan: Oh, everything's been all right in Charmworld.

Ida: Sounds good.

_They continue on in Posey's garden. Meanwhile, Luna, Dotty, Phoebe, Lucky & I are playing Polo with some Bushwoolies on our backs._

Bushwoolies: (Chatter)

_Until Luna's unintentionally hits the ball too hard and it ends up in Thistledown._

Bushwoolie: Oops, I'm sorry.

Stella: That's all right. We'll just go in and get it.

Dotty: Yup.

Bushwoolies: (Agreeing at once)

Lucky: Wait, there's a sign. "Welcome to Thistledown".

Stella: I think this is where those Weed guys live.

Lucky: I'm not going in that creepy old place. No way.

Stella: All right, Lucky, you can stay here & wait for us.

Lucky: Deal.

_The light green Bushwoolie on his back jumps off and follows me, Dotty, Luna, Phoebe & the Bushwoolies into Thistledown as Lucky stays there. A moment of searching and Dotty's nose finds our ball._

Dotty: Found it.

Luna: Bonzer. Now let's get outta here, this place gives me the creeps.

Phoebe: Shh. Listen.

_Dotty's black ear rises up, we hide behind boulders and see Dragonweed & his boys with Arco & Brogan._

Arco: You see, Dragonweed, if you give Kenji some Syrian Thistles, he will give you anything you desire.

Dragonweed: You don't say.

Brogan: Just name it.

Dragonweed: Will I…get revenge on those Charmkins?

Brogan: Certainly.

Dragonweed: Deal.

_The Bunyips leave for Nightmare Tower as me & the others continue to watch the Weeds._

Dragonweed: Hmm, it's tempting. (sighs)

_His expression saddens as he pulls out of his pocket a picture of his mom._

Thorny: Oh. Tomorrow marks the fifth anniversary of when Dragonweed's mom passed away.

Skunkweed: Your mom was very dear to you, wasn't she, boss?

Dragonweed: She was.

_He puts his picture away._

Dragonweed: Now, who votes on going to this Kenji?

_Briar Patch, Thorny & the Bramble Bros. raise their hands._

Dragonweed: It's official. To Nightmare Tower.

Skunkweed: Something doesn't smell right.

Blue Bramble: Yeah, you. (chortles)

_The Weeds leave for Nightmare Tower as Dotty, the Bushwoolies, Luna, Phoebe & I duck._

Dotty: I don't like the sound of this.

Bushwoolies: (Agreeing at once)

Phoebe: Me neither.

Luna: I say we follow 'em.

Stella: Yeah, Bushwoolies, get Lucky and tell the others about this. The Fellowship & I'll follow the Weeds.

Bushwoolies: (Agreeing at once)

_The Bushwoolies head back towards Dream Valley as me, Dotty, Phoebe & Luna follow the Weeds. The Bushwoolies come across Lucky._

Lucky: Hey guys, where are the others?

Chumster: They found our ball and the Weeds.

Bushwoolies: (Agreeing at once)

Chumster: Weeds make deal with Arco & Brogan and the other Fellowship follow them to Nightmare Tower.

Lucky: C'mon, we gotta tell the others.

Bushwoolies: (Agreeing at once)

_Lucky & the Bushwoolies head for Paradise Estate. Meanwhile, the other Leaders & I follow the Weeds to Nightmare Tower. We see them go over the drawbridge and enter the front door._

Stella: There they go, into Nightmare Tower.

Dotty: Oh man, do we have to follow them into that awful place?

Luna: I hate to admit it, but Dotty's right.

Phoebe: Yeah, Arco, Brogan & those guards will be able to find us in a heartbeat.

Stella: Yeah, we'll just have to spy on 'em from the outside. Hurry, the drawbridge is going up!

All: Cowabunga!

_We run up and leap onto the drawbridge right before it closes. We climb over and look for the Weeds, we find them soon enough in a room with Kenji & his goons._

Dragonweed: So, you're this Kenji I've heard tell about.

Kenji: Yes.

Dragonweed: Well, I can use your help.

Kenji: Whatever it is, I'll do it.

Dragonweed: Wait, don't you want to hear about it first?

Kenji: It's nasty and devious, or else you wouldn't have come to me. What else do I need to know?

Dragonweed: Well, it involves these folks called the Charmkins. I want to make them pay for what they did to me.

Kenji: I see. Well, I do so hope you brought me those Syrian Thistles.

Dragonweed: Of course. You can have them, but do we have a deal?

Kenji: Of course.

_He & Dragonweed shake hands but only me & the other Fellowship leaders see that Kenji has his fingers crossed._

Stella: C'mon, we'd better tell this to the Turtles & Ponies.

_We start climbing down the tower, that's when a guard peaks his head out the window and sees us._

Dotty: Hey Stella, Luna, Phoebe!

_He gets grabbed by the guard and taken inside._

Stella: Dotty, Luna, Phoebe!

_I get grabbed by the guard also and taken._

Luna: Dotty, Stella, Pheeb. Mates? (grunts)

_She's grabbed by the guard and taken inside._

Phoebe: Luna, Stella, Dotty? Uh-oh. (grunts)

_She's grabbed and taken inside. Meanwhile, in Dream Valley, Lucky & the Bushwoolies get to the Turtles & others just when they're watching Baby Half-Note's big ballet._

Lucky: Guys! Guys!

Donatello: Shh. Not now, Lucky.

Blue Bushwoolie: But this big emergency!

Other Bushwoolies: (Agreeing at once)

Donatello: Can it wait?

Lucky: I don't think so. The Fellowship leaders…

Donatello: Well, they're gonna have to wait.

Lucky: But…

Donatello: This'll be over in a few minutes, you can tell me then.

Blue Bushwoolie: But they're…

Donatello: Later.

Lucky: Don't waste your breath, little guy. We'll just need to wait a few minutes.

Other Bushwoolies: (Agreeing at once)

_They go wait by a tree and the show's over in no time._

Leonardo: All right, guys. What's this big emergency?

Lucky: The Fellowship leaders just followed the Weeds to Nightmare Tower!

Leonardo: Nightmare Tower?

Donatello: Well, why didn't you tell us sooner?

Lucky: You wouldn't let us.

Donatello: Oh yeah.

Michelangelo: C'mon, dudes. Let's help 'em.

Leonardo: Right. Paradise, Cherries Jubilee, Twilight & Mimic, you come with me, the Turtles, Bushwoolies & Lucky.

Raphael: Well, what're we standin' around here yakkin' for, let's get moving.

TMNT: Turtle Power!

_The heroes leave for Nightmare Tower. Meanwhile, in the dungeons of Nightmare Tower, Luna, Dotty, Phoebe & I are chained by our wrists from the wall._

_(Door creaking)_

Fellowship: (Gasps)

_Some guards throw Dragonweed & his goons in the dungeon._

Weeds: (Grunting)

Dragonweed: Hey, wait a second, Kenji. I thought we had a deal!

Kenji: Did you honestly think I cared about those fruity Charmkins? I'm going to destroy the Little Ponies and Ninja Turtles!

Dragonweed: What? That wasn't what we agreed on! You tricked me!

_The door closes then locks._

Kenji: Ta-ta! I'm off to destroy Ponyland!

_Kenji leaves the dungeon as the Fellowship & I look upon Dragonweed whom is on his knees with his hands covering his head._

Dotty: Well, King of the Weeds, looks like you've been double-crossed.

Dragonweed: (Sobbing) I just wanted to get back at the Charmkins for what they did to me.

Phoebe: That's what happens when you deal with Kenji. He's no one to be trusted.

Skunkweed: I hate to be the one to say I told ya we shouldn't have gone to him.

Dragonweed: Not now, Skunkweed. Right now, we gotta get out of here and stop Kenji.

Stella: If I can get my claw into the keyhole on these shackles, I can probably free us.

_I try picking the lock with my claw, I free my wrist but my claw's pretty beaten up._

Stella: Whew! Oh no, I can't undo all these locks.

Luna: And they're made of iron, which I can't bite through.

Thorny: Here, let me try.

_He takes out a long thorn and starts picking away at the shackles. He succeeds._

Stella: All right. Thanks Thorny.

Thorny: Don't mention it.

Briar Patch: Now, how're we gonna get out of here?

Dotty: I have an idea. Luna, maybe the bars on the door are made of steel.

Luna: Hopefully. Someone give me a boost.

_She goes to the door, I boost Luna up and she bites the bars in the window, but rather than biting through them, she can pull them out._

Luna: Aha. (spits, snarls)

_After she takes out the bars, she & I switch places, I slip through the window and outside._

Stella: (Yowling & screeching)

_After a minute or two, there's a brief moment of silence, but then the door opens to reveal me with the keys, albeit a smidge beaten up._

Phoebe: Great job, Stella.

Stella: Thanks.

Dotty: You're O.K., right?

Stella: Nothing a tongue bath can't help. Now, let's stop Kenji's plan.

_I lead the others & Weeds towards Kenji's throne room. At that time, the TMNT, Ponies, Lucky & Bushwoolies come across Nightmare Tower._

Paradise: Back again at Nightmare Tower.

Twilight: Ooh, I hate this place.

Leonardo: We do too. But the Fellowship leaders are in there.

Michelangelo: I have an idea. Look.

_They look over and see guards marching inside the castle, which gives the group an idea._

Guards chanting: Oh-ee-oh, yo-um.

Michelangelo: Here's what we do, we grab some guards, disguise ourselves with their outfits and then march in.

Donatello: You sure that'll work?

Paradise: Why not? Worked in "The Wizard of Oz".

Leonardo: Let's go. We'll signal you Ponies, Lucky & Bushwoolies once we get in.

Chumster: Sure thing, Leo.

Bushwoolies: (Agreeing at once)

_So, once they spot four guards, the Turtles grab them, strip them of their uniforms ('til they're in their underwear) and get in line with the others._

Guards & Turtles chanting: Oh-ee-oh, yo-um. Oh-ee-oh, yo-um.

Raphael at screen: No copyright infringements used.

_As the Turtles sneak in, the Fellowship, Weeds & I find the throne room where Kenji mixes up the potion, we peak through the door._

Kenji: (Chuckles) It's getting ready.

_Brogan nearly smells the fumes, but Arco stops him._

Arco: Watch it, Brogan. One little whiff and the disease will spread through you in minutes.

Brogan: Oh yeah. But what about Dragonweed, his boys & the Fellowship, boss?

Kenji: Hmm, I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking of making them my new lackeys.

Brogan: Is that the worst ya got?

Kenji: They nor you don't want to know my worst.

_Kenji turns away from the cauldron and breaks into song._

Kenji: Imagine me at my worst, what do you think I'd do?

Arco: Use their faces for welcome mats?

Kenji: My worst is better than that. Imagine me at my worst, what do you think I'd be?

Brogan: Meaner than a nest of rattlesnakes?

Kenji: You think too highly of me. I'm worst than people say, my heart as black as coal. I'll make these saps obey! Or else…

Bunyips: Or else…

Kenji: Or else…

Bunyips: Or else…

Kenji: Or else…

Bunyips: Or else…

Kenji: Have mercy on their souls! Imagine if they were cursed, and I should do my worst.

Arco: Hang 'em by their thumbnails from a tree?

Brogan: Bake 'em in their favorite recipe?

Arco: Take 'em to a cliff and give a sho-o-o-o-o-o-ove?

Kenji: That's the least I'm capable of. I have an evil mind, I'm low as one can go. I'll sneak up from behind, and then…

Bunyips: And then…

Kenji: And then…

Bunyips: And then…

Kenji: And then…

Bunyips: And then…

Kenji: You wouldn't want to know.

Bunyips: They wouldn't want to know!

Kenji: I'll start off slow at first, then pour more & more. Imagine me at my worst.

Bunyips: Imagine him at his worst.

Kenji: Imagine me at my worst.

Kenji & Bunyips: For that's what lies in store!

_(Song ends)_

Briar Patch: Hey boss, that sounds a lot like your song about Lady Slipper.

Dragonweed: I know it's called cruel irony.

_Just when he gets the potion ready to set upon Ponyland, the guards march in and the Turtles leap out of their disguises, also the Fellowship & I bust in._

TMNT: Turtle Power!

Kenji: The Turtles!

Arco: Hey, those fur-bags escaped!

Kenji: Get them!

_The guards & Bunyips attack as the TMNT, Fellowship & I fight back. Donatello sends out a signal for the Ponies, Lucky & Bushwoolies to enter._

Cherries Jubilee: That's Donny's signal.

Paradise: C'mon, let's go!

_As Lucky & 2 Bushwoolies get on Paradise and the other 3 on Twilight, Mimic uses her power to make a cloud appear and bring her & Cherries Jubilee inside the tower._

Kenji: Oh no, not more of them. No matter, the potion's complete. And I get to spread it on Ponyland.

Donatello: Not today.

_He leaps over & adds pepper to the cauldron which makes it harmless._

Kenji: Aah! My potion!

Stella: All together now, guys!

_The Fellowship & I charge all together and knock Kenji into the next room. And KO the guards & Bunyips._

Kenji: Oh no, not again! I want my mommy!

Dragonweed: Phht. What a baby.

Leonardo: All right, let's get outta here.

Cherries Jubilee: Leo! Look!

_Everyone turns to find Twilight in bad shape._

Luna: Twilight! What happened?

Twilight: I must've smelled a bit of Kenji's potion. (coughs)

Donatello: Where's the bottle?

Phoebe: Right here.

_She hands Donny the bottle, he reads the back description._

Donatello: "Lapiderdenuit", sounds like the French term for "Stone by night".

Paradise: I've heard of that, it turns its victims to stone once the sunsets.

Leonardo: C'mon, we gotta get back to Paradise Estate, ASAP.

_The Turtles, Fellowship, Bushwoolies, Ponies & I take Twilight and head back for Paradise Estate as Dotty notices the Weeds going back to Thistledown. Will we save Twilight in time? Is Dragonweed's debt repaid? Will Kenji ever grow up? Find out next time._

To Be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Whew! I finally finished part 2. And I think you all might've noticed that I renamed most of the characters with my name with their RP names, not 'cause some people don't like self-inserts but because I want to on my own free will. Anyways, I'd really like polite constructive critique & serious reviews, if you wish to pester me about either a stupid rule or anything, do so through e-mail or private message, got it?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Charmkins, TMNT or MLP characters, they belong to their rightful owners. I just own the Mutant Fellowship, the giant crab & spooky trees. I got some bits from the MLP eps. "The Magic Coins" & "the Golden Horseshoes" and the special "The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat" (also features a song from that, I just replaced the "Grinches" with "Weeds") also the place names came from "Diddy Kong Racing". Well, enough of this crap, enjoy the show!

Heart of Stone

Part 2

List of characters: TMNT, Fellowship of Mutants, Little Ponies, Spike the dragon, Megan, the Moochick, Habit.

Guest Stars: Dragonweed, Briar Patch, Thorny, Skunkweed, the Bramble Bros., Brown-Eyed Susan, Willy Winkle, Li'l Tulip, Poppy, Crocus, giant crab, spooky trees, Mother Weed.

Locations: Paradise Estate, The Mushromp, Thistledown, Ancient Lake, Haunted Woods.

_Stella the cat back again. As we left off, the TMNT, Little Ponies, the Fellowship & I escaped Nightmare Tower, only to find out that Twilight has been poisoned by Kenji. Now, we're back at Paradise Estate where Twilight is lying on a bunch of pillows._

Twilight: (Shallow breathing)

Dotty: Hang in there, Twilight. We'll help you.

Donatello: Yeah. (reads back of bottle) "Warning: symptoms may include nasty cough, high fever, weakness, sweaty complexion and by sunset, the victim turns to stone."

Stella: Does this thing have a cure or treatment?

Donatello: "To cure victim, mix together mint junipers, kindler lilies & thorny cornflowers together before sunset." We don't have much time.

Leonardo: Yeah. Paradise, any idea on where we can find those flowers?

Paradise: I'm not sure.

Megan: The Moochick might know.

Leonardo: Then to the Mushromp we go. Who's in?

North Star: I'm in.

Fizzy: Me too.

Gingerbread: Ditto.

Stella: Don't forget me.

Brown-Eyed Susan: Count us in.

Leonardo: Then let's get moving.

Cupcake: Hurry back! And good luck.

_So, me, Leo, North Star, Fizzy, Gingerbread, Spike, Brown-Eyed Susan, Megan & Willy Winkle head off to the Mushromp. We get there._

Stella: Mr. Moochick!

Brown-Eyed Susan: Mr. Moochick?

_Just then, a mushroom transforms into the Moochick & his rabbit, Habit._

Moochick: Someone call?

Leonardo: Yeah, Mr. Moochick. We need your help once again. See, Kenji just poisoned Twilight with an illness called Lapiderdenuit.

Moochick: Ohh, (clicks tongue) this isn't good at all.

Willy Winkle: And we were wondering if you know where we can find the plants to cure her.

Moochick: Well, you can find mint junipers at Ancient Lake, kindler lilies at Haunted Woods & thorny cornflowers on Crescent Island. Though, there's only one person who can get the thorny cornflowers and that's Dragonweed.

Charmkins: Dragonweed?

Stella: Well, some of us would have to talk to Dragonweed while the others will have to get the other flowers. All in favor of Dragonweed?

_Fizzy, Brown-Eyed Susan & me all raise hand, paw & hoof._

Leonardo: Then it's official, Gingerbread, Megan & Spike will go to Haunted Woods, the rest of us will go to Ancient Lake.

_While Fizzy, Brown-Eyed Susan & I head for Thistledown, the others head for the other 2 places. In Thistledown, the 3 of us come to Dragonweed's throne._

Dragonweed: So, you're saying I should get these plants so you can save your friend.

Fizzy: Yeah, that way you can repay your debt.

Dragonweed: I already repaid my debt by helping you escape the dungeon.

Skunkweed: I don't think I'd call that…

Dragonweed: Quiet you! Since my debt is repaid, I don't want to see you Ponies, Mutants and especially not you Charmkins ever again.

Brown-Eyed Susan: But…

Dragonweed: You're all dismissed.

Fizzy: But we…

Stella: Save your breath, Fizzy.

Brown-Eyed Susan: Yeah, he's not going to help us.

Fizzy: We'd better break the bad news to the others. That we won't be able to cure Twilight's Lapiderdenuit.

_As we leave, Dragonweed realizes something._

Dragonweed: Wait a sec, did they she "Lapiderdenuit"?

Thorny: That's what she said.

Dragonweed: That's how my mom passed away. Maybe I should… No, no-no! I'm not getting involved with those fruity Charmkins, furbag Mutants, 4 Turtles or those Little Ponies again.

_Meanwhile, Megan, Gingerbread & Spike come to Haunted Woods, which is a dark, gloomy place where the trees look like they have spooky faces._

Gingerbread: I'm getting a bad feeling about this.

Megan: Me too, but those must be the kindler lilies.

Spike: Then, let's get 'em.

_The trio heads for them, but are being…watched. Spike picks a handful of flowers._

Spike: There, that should be enough.

_The group leaves. But just then, something shoots at them!_

Spike: (Yelps)

Megan: Don't worry, Spike. It's just a branch.

Gingerbread: What's the worst that can happen?

_Several spear-like branches shoot at them._

Gingerbread: I spoke too soon!

_The creepy trees come to life and start throwing spear-like branches at them._

Trees: (Creepy howling)

Megan: Everyone, run for it!

_They run off as the trees continue to shoot at them._

Gingerbread: I have an idea.

_She jumps from one tree to another as they shoot their branches, but they end up spearing each other instead of Gingerbread. She returns to the others whom are at the end._

Gingerbread: Whew! That took care of them.

Megan: Nice one, Gingerbread.

Spike: Now let's hurry back to Paradise Estate.

_They head off. Meanwhile, Leonardo, Willy Winkle & North Star come to Ancient Lake, a large bubbling hot spring surrounding a little island with a giant crab guarding flowers._

Leonardo: Those must be the mint junipers.

Willy: But how're we gonna get them?

North Star: It's too hot to swim across and there's a giant crab there.

Leonardo: Wait a sec, I have an idea. Willy, you & North Star lead Crab-boy into the lake and then I'll get the flowers.

Willy: Right.

_Leonardo puts Willy Winkle on North Star as she flies over to the giant crab._

Willy: Hey pinchers, over here!

Crab: (Gargling growl)

_The giant crab reaches up and tries to grab them._

_(Pinchers snipping)_

North Star & Willy: You'll never catch us, crabby! (blow raspberry)

Crab: (Gargling growl)

_They fly off further as the crab tries to get them. They soon enough get him into the hot water._

Crab: (Groaning)

Leonardo: Later Chewbacca!

North Star: The crab did sound a lot like Chewy.

_Leonardo leaps onto the crab and onto the island where he grabs a handful of flowers._

Leonardo: Got 'em!

North Star: Hurry Leo, the crab is sinking!

_Leonardo leaps onto the crab and off nearly getting burned by the water. North Star lands and Willy Winkle gets off her._

North Star: Leo, are you all right?

Leonardo: Whew! I'm fine and we got the flowers.

Willy: I guess that's one hot bath we won't enjoy.

Leonardo: Ya got that right, c'mon we're running out of time.

_Soon, the 3 groups return to Paradise Estate with just 2 of the plants._

Donatello: You get the plants?

Fizzy: 2 out of 3 anyway.

Leonardo: You guys talk to Dragonweed?

Stella: Yeah, but he said he repaid his debt by helping us escape the dungeon.

Dotty: I don't think that covers his repaying debt.

Stella: Now he wants nothing more to do with any of us.

Megan: There's gotta be someway to convince him, Twilight is counting on us.

Raphael: But what can we do?

Wind Whistler: My suggestion would be we locate his Achilles heel.

Stella: Of course, his Achilles heel, his weakness, his kryptonite, his soft spot.

Willy: What could it be? Dragonweed hates us Charmkins, he hates turtles, he hates ponies, he hates everything.

Donatello: Is there no one, nobody he loves?

Crocus: (Squawks) Impossible.

Brown-Eyed Susan: Impossible, my Aunt Daisy.

Phoebe: Hmm… Aha! I know his weakness, and I have an idea.

_At Thistledown, Dragonweed & his cronies are minding their own business. Dragonweed is at war with his conscience. Until…_

Voices: Bum, bum, bum, bum…

_He goes over and sees from behind a tree where those voices are coming from. It's the TMNT, Charmkins, their pets, Fellowship leaders, me, Spike, Megan, Fizzy, North Star, Gingerbread & Wind Whistler singing._

All:(Hum)  
Oh, soften your heart  
Remember your mother

_Dragonweed turns back around the tree._

Everyone  
Even a weed had a mother

_He goes off back to his throne & goons._

Who taught him of love  
Between one & another  
Oh, remember your mother's warm arms  
As she held you

_He suddenly pauses from running and turns to the screen with tears in his eyes._

Remember your sweet mother's eyes  
She adored you

_Cuts briefly to all of us singing._

Remember how hard  
Mother worked to afford you  
How she patted your cheeks

_Dragonweed covers his ears and walks towards his giant mud-slinger._

While you sat on her knees  
Oh, remember your wonderful  
Weed mother, please

_He reaches over to activate it, but couldn't bear to do so and just sits there with his head down & tears going down his face._

Ah-ah-ah-ah  
Wherever she's now  
Her eyes are still looking

_He then looks up, smiling with his fists supporting his chin._

Looking down at you  
And wondering what's cooking

_He sheds a single tear. Cuts back to us singing._

Deep down in your brain  
Must you give her more pain  
Please soften your heart

_Back to Dragonweed & his guys, Dragonweed pulls from his pocket a tissue and blows his nose._

Make Mom happy  
Again  
Bum-bum-bum-bum  
_(Song ends)_

_Skunkweed even sheds a tear as his boss completely breaks down._

Dragonweed: (Crying)

_But suddenly in his puddle of tears, a reflection forms into Mother Weed._

Mother Weed: There, there, son. Everything's going to be all right.

Dragonweed: (Looks over) M…mommy? (sniffs)

Mother Weed: Yes Dragonweed, you know what you must do.

Dragonweed: Yes, Mommy.

_The reflection fades away as Dragonweed gets back up. Wind Whistler sees Dragonweed & his goons heading off._

Wind Whistler: They're going off, I presume to Crescent Island.

Crocus: (Squawks) What do we do now?

Phoebe: Now, we get back to Paradise Estate and play the waiting game.

_We all head back to Paradise Estate. There, Spike is keeping an eye out for Dragonweed and Lucky is keeping his eyes on the sun._

Spike: I hope Dragonweed did go to Crescent Island.

Lucky: Yeah, the sun's going down fast.

Donatello: And so is Twilight.

_A second later does Dragonweed & his cronies appear with the thorny cornflowers._

Megan: Dragonweed!

Dragonweed: I hope we're not too late.

Donatello: Quick, give me the flowers.

_He gives Donny the flowers, whom mixes them & the others together in a tea. Then gives them to Twilight. In a second, she starts reviving and shakes the stony coating off her. She's back to normal!_

Spike: Twilight, are you better?

Twilight: I am, all better. Thank you all!

Willy: Don't mention it, Twilight.

Sweet Stuff: I think Dragonweed deserves most of the thanks.

Dragonweed: Well, I…

Dotty: Don't be modest, dude, if it weren't for you, Twilight probably never would've made it.

Dragonweed: Yeah, though you all convinced me and reminded me that my mother passed away from Lapiderdenuit. I don't want another to suffer the same fate she did.

Brown-Eyed Susan: I'm sure your mom's very proud of you.

Tulip: Dragonweed, friend.

Dragonweed: Aww…

Michelangelo: Aw, everyone hug a weed!

_The Ponies, Turtles, Fellowship & Charmkins hug the Weeds as Skunkweed holds Tulip, the Bramble Bros. each hug Dotty & Phoebe, Thorny hugs Spike, Briar Patch holds me & Lucky and Dragonweed holds Willy Winkle, Poppy & Brown-Eyed Susan in his arms, Crocus on his shoulder and the TMNT, Megan & Luna put their arms around him as the Ponies nuzzle his side._

Dragonweed: Uh, O.K. I think this is enough hugging, really. I think you guys are great too, please, enough with the hugging! No more hugging! Oh, the indignity!

All: (Laughing)

The End.

A/N: I wanted to add in a line similar to in "The Simpsons" where after they see the "Mr. Plow" commercial, Homer says they play the waiting game but after a few seconds he says "Eh, waiting game sucks. Let's play Hungry, Hungry Hippos." But I never got to fit that in there. Oh well, hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
